I'm Not Supposed To Love You
by April is a Classic Gem
Summary: Penelope Garcia is having a hard time warming up to the new guy, Luke Alvez. She literally hates him, or does she? Mention of rape and torture. Rated M, just in case. I don't own anything. I wish I did though. HIATUS! Will be back. Trying to figure out where to go with this story.
1. Chapter 1

Penelope Garcia has been upset since Derek Morgan, her Hot Stuff, her Chocolate Adonis, left the BAU when he got married and started a family. It's not that she was upset that he found love. She's actually happy for them. She's upset because her best friend is no longer working with them.

Garcia is walking into the BAU, heading toward her office reading her messages on her phone. When she bumps into something hard, she look up from her phone as she starts to fall. She feels arms wrap around her to keep her from falling. She looks up and sees none other than Luke Alvez, the guy she hated the most.

Luke Alvez came to the BAU two months ago. He had been accepted by pretty much everyone, except the lady in his arms right now..

He had been walking in to his desk when he bumped into her. He reached to to catch her when she started to fall. "Whoa there. Be careful. We wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." he said with a smile.

Penelope rolled her eyes and stood up, pushing Luke away. "I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. Thank you for your concern though." She said with sarcasm in her voice.

Chuckling to himself and shaking his head, Luke replied, "Oh, I know. I know that you are a big girl. Just grown and sexy, but I just don't want you to get hurt."

Penelope snapped, "Well don't worry about me. Just leave me alone." With that, she stormed to her office slamming the door, leaving Luke standing there looking confused.

Once Penelope is in her office, she sat down in her chair. _Why does he have to be here?_ she asked herself. _I can't stand_ him.

In the bullpen, Luke walks to his desk, looking confused. JJ sees him and ask, "Alvez, how are you?"

Luke looks up with a look of trepidation. Hesitating, he answered, "Nothing. I'm good."

JJ, knowing that he was trying to hide how he was really feeling, replies, "Well, since you bought it up, what is wrong with you? You look a little down."

Luke thought about whether it was safe to tell her what was going through his mind. JJ was a friend of Garcia's anyway.

"Nah, I'm good. Really. Just being a little overdramatic."

He looks down at his computer and started to do his work.

"Garcie, do we have a case?" JJ called behind him. He looks up to see Garcia, the most beautiful girl he has ever seen, heading towards the Rossi's.

"Yes" Garcia said holing up her hand to point in the direction of the conference room. "Round table in five minutes." with that she turned around and headed towards Hotch's office to let him know.

Five minutes later, they all sat at the round table when Hotch came in. "Okay, Garcia, you can start."

"In Orlando, Florida, the police have discovered the bodies of 6 individuals, all who range in between the ages of 35 and 47, who went missing 2 months ago. There were two women and six men. On all the victims, there were bruises, cuts and lacerations, as well as rope burns on their arms and legs. On all the women, they ME found semen and bruises to the thighs and breasts." Garcia started

"He raped the women." Hotch said

"Yes. And the OPD thinks that the men were forced to watch." Garcia said.

"Garcie, when were the bodies discovered?" Reid asked.

"David and Veronica Turner were found 2 weeks ago, two blocks away from Magic Kingdom Park. The other four victims were found in different dump sites measuring a one mile away from the other theme Parks and Holy Land. But get this, Not all the victims were from FL. Some went missing in North Carolina and some in Georgia."

"Why go to Orlando to dump the bodies near a place that is supposed to be the happiest place on earth." Luke asked confused

"That's what we need to figure out. Wheels up in 30. Oh, and Garcia, we need you to come with us." Hotch informed.

"Okay." Garcia stated.

With that, the team dispersed and went their separate ways. Garcia went to her office to pack her computers and equipment. She was glad that she always kept a go bag in her car.

Hot on her heels, Luke followed her to her office. "Do they have you come along on cases often?" he asked intrigued.

"No just when necessary." She answered, before realizing who was talking her. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Luke asked.

"Who said I hate you? Yes, I don't like you, but to say hate, that's a stretch." Garcia stated.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Why don't you like me?" Luke asked with sarcasm lacing his voice.

"Because you are arrogant, cocky, irritating. Not to mention that you so full of yourself. And did I mention irritating?" Garcia replied.

"Yeah, I think you mentioned that. But you know, that's not who I am at all." He said walking closer to Garcia.

Garcia was about to respond when she looked up and saw how close he was to her. She could practically feel his breath on her lips. _Hmmm. He smells like chocolate and honey._ She thought to herself. _He smells so damn good. And those lips. Wait, stop it Garcia. No. You are not to think about that. I know it's been way too long since I had some good loving._

 _"_ Well I would be happy to oblige and remedy that situation." Luke said with a smirk and smug look on his face.

"Did I say that out loud?" Garcia said shocked.

"Oh yes." Luke replied. "Just let me know if you would take me up on my offer."

Swallowing hard, Garcia pushed him back. "I-I-I-I need to get out of here. And so do you. We have to get to the jet." And with that, she turned and walked to the door. As soon as the door was opened, she pretty much ran out of the building.


	2. Chapter 2

Once the team landed in Orlando, they all went to OPD. Hotch went to the Lieutenant and introduced everyone. "Lieutenant Sanders?" When the Lieutenant turned around, The team walked to him. "Hi, I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner. This is SSA David Rossi, SSA Luke Alvez, SSA Jennifer Jareau, Dr. Spencer Reid, and Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia.

"Thanks for coming." Lt. Sanders said shaking everyone's hands.

"I need somewhere to set up. Can you show me where?" Penelope asked the LT.

"Um yeah. I will have Officer Brooks right here show you where while I update the others on this case." Lt said.

Officer Brooks came to them waving at everyone. When he spotted Garcia, he stared at her in awe. "Right this way, Miss."

"Okay." Penelope said, oblivious to the way the guy was staring at her.

"So, how did such a beauty like you make it to the FBI?" Officer Brooks said to Garcia.

Luke rolled his eyes at the obvious flirt from the officer.

"Long story for another time. Right now I just need to get set up so that I can finish the searches that I already started." Penelope said.

Nodding his head, Officer Brooks showed Garcia to her temporary office. Meanwhile LT Sanders was updating the rest of the team on the case.

"There were two more bodies discovered this morning and I am going to take you to the scene." LT Sanders said. He led the team out to the cars and headed to the crime scene.

Meanwhile, at the station, Garcia is getting set up and doesn't see that Brooks is behind her getting set p. She also doesn't see that he is on his phone texting someone.

The text says

 _Yo, I think I found the perfect babe for the job, big ass, big tits, a little nerdy-B_

 _Really. How?-F_

 _She is FBI. Tech Analyst or some shit. B_

 _Idiot, how the hell do you expect to get her? She is fucking FBI. She has big, muscular agents to protect her.-F_

 _No. all the agents are gone and she is here all by her pretty little self.-B_

 _You let me know what happens.-F_

After the conversation was finished, he left and went to his desk. While he was doing paperwork, he was coming up with a plan to kidnap Garcia. The best part, no one knew that he was the evil mastermind of all the crime and murder in the city. No one would suspect him of anything. That made it even more special.

PAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPA

While at the crime scene, the agents stood around the bodies and began to form a profile based on the evidence.

"Same MO as all the other victims. The only thing is that there note in the male victim's mouth?" JJ said.

"What does the letter say?" Luke asked the Lt.

"I think you might need to read it for yourself." The Lt said while reading the letter and handing it to the Luke.

Luke read the letter out loud.

 _Dear Agents,_

 _You think you are smart, don't you? Well, I bet you didn't know I had eyes and ears everywhere. Just know that I am watching and listening. You lose. Literally._

"Rossi and Lewis, stay here and see what else you can gather from the scene. JJ and Reid, you guys are with me. Alvez, you head to the station and help Garcia. Stay with her and don't let her out of your sight. I have a bad feeling and I don't want to take any chances." Hotch said. then the team separated and went to do their separate assignments.

Meanwhile at the police station, Garcia was running searches when Officer Brooks quietly came up behind her chair. "So, I noticed that you have been here all day and no lunch. You want to go out and grab some. I know a great deli down the street."

Penelope jumped in shock when he started talking. She looked back at him and replied, "Oh no. I am going to wait on my team."

Officer Brooks looked a little disappointed. "Well, I'm pretty sure that they know that you have to eat. Come on, It's just around the corner."

"Well, I was given direct order from my boss to stay here. I'm sorry, but I can't" Penelope said, getting a bad feeling about this guy.

Luke entered the station and walked to Penelope's temporary office. When he got there he saw Officer Brooks was standing behind trying to get her to go out with him. _Is this guy for real?_ he thought to himself.

"Come on. I'm just worried that you are not getting the nutrients you need because you are stuck behind these computers, gorgeous." Brooks said.

Penelope was about to respond when she was cut off. "Well, I can run and get something for her." Luke said coming into the room keeping his eyes on Brooks. For some reason, he just doesn't trust him.

Penelope was happy, shocked, and shocked at the same time. She never thought that she would be this happy to see Alvez, but she was.

"Um, yeah. I'm actually good for right now. I prefer not to eat until I am done with work for the day." Penelope said. "What are you doing here, shouldn't you be with the team?" She asked him.

"Oh yeah. I was told to come back and work with you." Luke says, looking at Officer Brooks suspiciously.

Officer Brooks was standing there upset that he was interrupted. He was going to make sure she said yes, but this agent just had to come and mess it up. He was angry. Livid. He was murderous.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Brooks left the office, Luke turned and looked at Penelope. "Are you okay?" He asked her worriedly, checking her over to make sure she was okay.

"Geesh, Mom. I'm okay." Penelope said sarcastically.

"I'm being serious here. Are you really okay?" Luke said looking her straight in the eye.

Penelope looked in his eyes and saw that he was being honest. He was really worried about her.

"What's going on?" She asked him and he shrugged.

"No. No, you don't get to do that. You don't get to act worried and then brush me off. I know that there is something going on and I know that something has you worried. What is it?" Penelope demanded.

Luke sighed and answered, "I just don't trust him. And Hotch said that he was having a bad feeling. The thing is, I don't either."

"You were worried that he would hurt me?" Garcia asked him. When he didn't answer, she let out a gasp. "I'm right, aren't I? You were worried about me." Garcia stated.

"Well you are a part of this team." Luke said brushing her off.

Garcia looked hurt, but quickly hid it hoping that Luke wouldn't see it. _I can't believe I thought he would be worried about me. No one ever is. Except for maybe Derek._

"Well, you don't have to worry, be..." She was cut off, by Luke.

"Cause you can take care of yourself." He finished for her. "I got it." Luke said.

Penelope sat down and continued working. Luke walked to the seat next to her and sat down beside her.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"I told you. Working with you." Luke replied with a smile on his face.

"I don't need you here to work with me. I can do that on my own." Garcia snapped.

"What's wrong with you? I told you that Hotch sent me to sit here and work with you." Luke said raising his voice a little bit, but making sure that no one else heard him.

Penelope didn't answer, but rolled her eyes.

After 20 minutes, Penelope was fed up with him being there with her. "Can you go find me a good caesar salad with grilled chicken in it? I'm hungry." She asked Luke, trying to get rid of him.

Luke looked at her and said, "Alright. Call me if you need anything else." With that, Luke left to go and get Penelope's food.

As soon as Luke left, Brooks was at Garcia's temporary office door. "Well, it seems your little boyfriend has gone. Did they catch a break in the case?" He asked.

When she heard a voice behind her, she jumped in fright. She knew who it was and she regretted asking Luke to leave and get her something to eat.

"He only went to get a salad. He will be right back."

Garcia replied not correcting him on the boyfriend part. Maybe he would leave her alone.

Brooks nodded his head and dragged his eyes down her body.

"Could i help you with something, Officer Brooks?" Penelope asked trying not to let her fear and disgust show.

"In more ways than one." Officer Brooks responded wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"If you don't have any news or updates on the case, can you please leave. I really need to finish working." Penelope asked hoping he would take the hint.

Raising his hand and walking away, he said, "Take it easy, baby. I was just checking on you."

Once he left, Garcia sent a message to Luke.

 _Hurry back. Please. -P_

 _Miss me already. -L_

 _No. I'm just starving. -P_

 _Do you want anything else while I'm out? -L_

 _No. Just hurry back. -P_

 _Okay. On my way back now. - L_

 _Thank you for getting me food. -P_

 _No problem. -L_

Penelope put her phone in her bag and continued to do he searches for the team.

Meanwhile, Officer Brooks is on his phone outside the precinct, making sure to check that no one was coming.

"Yeah. I'm going to get her. I just have to make sure to keep her away from that agent who they sent to sit with her." Brooks told the person on the other end of the phone.

"Well, make sure that you let me know. I really want to meet this girl." The person said. "Hopefully she is as pretty as you said she is."

"Oh she is." Brooks said with a smile.

"Well, keep me posted." The person said and hung up.

Then Brooks turned and headed back inside. He saw Luke and immediately got angry. _The nerve of him to interrupt me._ He thought. _I need to get him out of the way. Once and for all._

At the medical examiner's office, JJ and Reid were examining the body of the first victim and Hotch was examining the second body. The ME was looking at them.

"What are these marks on the back? They look like burn marks." Hotch asked looking at the body.

"That's because they are. From an object like a hot rod or pole." The ME confirmed.

"Sp he's burning his victims. But why?" JJ asked as they continued to examine the bodies.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

Luke walked into the office where Penelope was sitting in front of her computers with a bag in his hand.

"I have your salad here." He said as he handed her the bag.

Penelope turned and looked at him. "Thank you for going to getting it for me. I was really starving."

"No problem." Luke said. "So, just out of curiosity, Officer Brooks haven't been in here since I left." Luke asked her looking in her eyes.

Penelope suddenly stopped and looked at Luke. "What?" she asked him.

"It's just that when you text me, I found it odd. It was almost as if you were begging me to hurry back out of fear." Luke said.

"You're profiling me?" Penelope asked getting upset.

"I'm just saying that I saw the relief in your eyes when I came in earlier. I have no doubt that he would have tried to come on to you again after I left." Luke said hoping that she would see his point of view.

Penelope was upset. How dare he say that she was scared of someone. No! Brooks just irritated her.

Officer Brooks came in the room and saw the bag in Penelope's lap. "So it seems that you lied to me. You were hungry after all." He said looking at Penelope with an evil glare.

"Well, I suddenly had a taste for a salad. Agent Alvez was just nice enough to go and get it for me." Penelope said not looking at Officer Brooks.

"But I don't like liars. And I thought that you were a nice person until now." Brooks yelled getting angry.

"Well, maybe she didn't want to bother you." Luke said trying not to get angry that he thought he could come and raise his voice at Penelope.

" _Maybe she didn't want to bother you."_ Brooks said mockingly. "Looks like the boyfriend is trying to take up for his bitch." Brooks said.

With that, Luke stood up and walked towards Brooks getting in his face. "I advise you to leave this room right now before I do something that I will probably regret." He hissed at Brooks.

With a shake of his head and a smirk, Brooks walked out of the room to his desk.


	4. Chapter 4

Brooks left and went back to his desk to work. He just had to figure out how to get rid of Alvez. He didn't like him one bit. _Maybe I can kidnap them both and torture her while he is forced to watch_ He thought to himself.

In the office, Luke turned to Penelope and was about to ask her if she was okay when his phone began to ring. He sighed as he answered. "This is Alvez."

"Alvez, this is JJ. We are turning in for the night. You and Garcia, meet us at the hotel." JJ told him.

"Yeah. Okay. Will be there shortly." Luke said and hung up the phone. Looking at Penelope, he said "We are turning in for the night. Get your stuff ready and we will head out."

Garcia nodded grateful to be able to get away from Brooks for the night. They seriously needed to solve the case so that they can go home and fast. She packed up her computers and grabbed her purse. "Ready" she said and they left.

At the hotel, the whole team was waiting on them. "We're here" Luke said announcing their arrival.

"We were just trying to figure out the room situation. Emily flew in later today to help with the case because Lewis needed to get home. She had an emergency. So Hotch and Emily of course are going to share rooms, as well as me and Spencer. Rossi has his own room, and..."

JJ was cut off by Garcia. "You don't expect me to share a room with this guy, do you?" She snapped pointing at Luke. "Why can't the guys share a room and the girls share a room. Or, why can't he bunk with Rossi?Or better yet, why can't her get his own room?" Penelope said trying to find out a solution so that she didn't have to share a room with Luke.

"Well, they actually don't have any more room." JJ replied.

"I'm okay with it. I can take the floor." Luke said looking at Penelope.

Penelope was about to respond, but she was cut off by Hotch. "It's settled then." He said and turned and picked up his and Emily's bags and grabbed his wife's hand. JJ and Reid headed to their room. Rossi headed to the hotel bar leaving Luke and Penelope alone. Luke went to grab his and Penelope's bags when his hand was slapped. "I got it. I can carry my own bag." Penelope hissed.

"I'm just trying to be a gentlemen." Luke said. Penelope scoffed and turned and walked to their room. Luke was right behind her.

"Do you think that she will realize that she is trying her best to hate him, but we see that she likes him." Emily asked Hotch.

Hotch smirked. "I don't think that she even realize that he likes her too."

"Do you see the way that he looks at her. And he just makes her so flustered." Emily giggled. "Maybe JJ and I need to have a conversation with her during breakfast before we head to work."

"Maybe that is a good idea. I will talk to Luke as well." Hotch laughed.

In JJ's and Reid's room, they had just gotten ready for bed when Reid spoke. "When will Luke and Penelope get married? I wonder."

JJ laughed hard. "You know that they are not together, right, baby?" JJ asked her husband.

"Yeah I know. It's just that it is so obvious that they are meant to be together." Reid replied with a smile.

"They do make a cute couple. They would make some cute babies." JJ said thinking how beautiful Luke and Penelope's kids would be.

When Penelope and Luke got to their room, he opened the door and let her go in first. Penelope entered the room and looked around it.

"You can use the bathroom. I'll get dressed out here." Luke said breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Thank you" Penelope said in a small voice. She walked in the bathroom to get ready for bed. _Why did I have to have this kind of night gown while I am sharing a room with him._ Penelope thought to herself. _He already probably thinks I am disgusting. Not that I care what he thinks. Why do I share a room with him._

In the room, Luke was staring at the bathroom door. He was in awe of the way that Penelope's hips swayed as she walked. All the things that he could do to her. Shaking his head, he changed into his sweats and a t-shirt. He was putting his bag away when he heard the bathroom door open. As he turned around and looked at Penelope, his jaw dropped. She looked so sexy in her silk night gown. How would she look with it on the floor.

Luke had to look away from her or he would end ripping her nightie to shreds to get it off of her. He took a deep breath to try to calm himself down. "I need-t-t-to g-go to the bathroom." He said suddenly. "I'll be back." With that, he went to the bathroom and shut the door missing the hurt look on Penelope's face.

Once in the bathroom, he closed and locked the door. _Grandma in a bikini. Yuk. Hotch in a bikini. Yuk. Reid in a bikini. Penelope in nothing, straddling my waist._ Luke shook his head and sighed. _That doesn't seem to be working._

Putting his hand in his pants, he started to give himself relief. Thinking about Penelope and her not wearing anything under him moaning and screaming, arching into him, he started to squeeze and stroke his hard manhood, his breathing increasing with each stroke. He stroked until he came hard. Penelope had him so worked up, he wondered how he would survive the night.

In the bedroom, Penelope was laying in bed thinking about his reaction to seeing her. _Was he that disgusted with me_ she asked herself. _What the hell is he doing in the bathroom for so long. He's been in there for 45 minutes._

As soon as she thought that, Luke came out the bathroom and awkwardly walked to his area on the floor where he laid his pillow and blanket. Not even looking at Penelope, he said "Good night." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. That's when he heard her whisper "Night." What he didn't understand was why she sounded sad.


	5. Chapter 5

Around 2:30 in the morning, Luke was awakened by a scream. He looked towards the bed and saw Penelope thrashing around the bed. He immediately got up and went to the side of the bed that she wasn't using and climbed in the bed.

"Brooks, no! Please don't do that." She mumbled in her sleep.

Wrapping his arm around her, he tried to let her know that he was there. "Garcia, it me Alvez. Wake up, please." When she kept thrashing around, he continued. "You're here with me. You're safe. It's just a nightmare."

Garcia felt arms around her, but she was stuck in this nightmare and didn't know how to leave it. "Get off me please." She screamed kicking her arms and legs at her attacker. "Brooks, please don't hurt him." She pleaded.

When she started to kick her arms and legs letting out whimpers, he wrapped his arms around her tighter. "Penelope, nothing is going to happen to you. I will protect you." Luke told her.

 _Nothing is going to happen to you. I will protect you._ Garcia heard Luke tell her in a soothing voice. She calmed down instantly. She opened her eyes to see Luke in bed with her, with his arms around her.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked her, a worried expression on his face.

Penelope looked at him and nodded. "Yeah."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Luke asked.

Penelope shook her head no. Thankfully Luke decided not to push the subject for now. "Okay, you want to try and get some more sleep?" He asked her. When Penelope nodded her head, he got up to go back to where he was laying when he felt Penelope grab his arm.

"Stay here please?" Penelope asked in a small voice.

"Are you sure?" Luke asked her. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Please." Penelope begged. One look in her eyes and Luke couldn't say no.

He pushed the blankets back and laid down beside her pulling the blankets up to cover himself. When he laid down, he wrapped his arms around Penelope and whispered comforting words softly in her ears until she went to sleep.

As she dozed off, he laid there watching her sleep for 45 minutes before he dozed off as well.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

Luke woke up and saw that during the night, his and Penelope's position had changed. He was on his back with his arm around her and she was laying on his chest. He looked down at her. _God she is beautiful, even in her sleep._ He thought.

He looked at the clock and it said 7 o'clock. He realized that if they didn't get up, they would be late for breakfast. Gently shaking Penelope, he said "Garcia, time to wake up. We need to get ready for breakfast."

Penelope woke up after hearing him call her. "I don't want to wake up. Five more minutes." She said with her eyes closed.

"We're going to be late." Luke said with a smile. _She is adorable._

Penelope got up and went to bathroom to shower and get dressed. After 30 minutes, she came back out of the bathroom fully clothed and looking gorgeous.

"What took you so long? I have to shower and get dressed." Luke asked still staring at her, in awe of how gorgeous she is.

"I'm a girl. I have creases to clean." Penelope said. "You're a guy. You wouldn't understand.

"Well, if you would have asked, I would have been more than happy to help you wash those creases." Luke said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ugh, just go and shower so we can go." Penelope said.

Downstairs at 7:45 that morning, Hotch, Emily, JJ, Reid and Rossi were in the lobby of the hotel waiting on Luke and Penelope to come down so that they could go to breakfast.

"What taking them so long?" JJ asked.

"I don't know. Maybe one of us needs to go and check on them." Emily said and got up to go and check, but Hotch stopped her.

"There's no need for that." He said calmly.

"No need?" She asked. "They should have been down here. I want to make sure that they are okay." Emily said.

"There's no need because there they are." Hotch said pointing to Penelope and Luke coming down the stairs.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Penelope said.

"You had me worried." Emily said.

"Why?" Penelope asked confused.

"I don't know. I just have a bad feeling about something, and I don't know what it is." Emily said hoping nothing bad would happen.

Emily and JJ grabbed Penelope by the arm and started pulling her away. "So how was last night?" Emily asked with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Penelope asked looking confused.

"How was the sex? Come on. I know you had sex with him.

"No, I didn't. I slept in the bed and he on the floor." Penelope said taking a breath before continuing. "Until I had a nightmare and came to SLEEP in the bed with me to comfort me."

"Nightmare?" JJ said concerned for her friend. "What was it about?"

"Oh, it was nothing. I'm okay. Don't worry." Penelope assured them. The walked to the cafe and sat down at a table. The guys sat down right after them and they started to discuss the case. When the waitress came, they ordered their drinks and food and while they waited, they continued to discuss the case.

"I'm just ready for this case to be over." Penelope said to Emily and JJ. "I don't know how many times Brooks waited for Alvez to leave to come and try to flirt with me."

"What did Alvez do when you told him?" JJ asked intrigued.

"Oh, he caught him the first time and the second time, Alvez left to get me a salad after we argued. I didn't tell him that and after he came back, Brooks came in the office yelling at me, and Alvez made him leave." Penelope informed them.

"It sounds like he's harassing you, PG." Emily said worried.

"Yeah. He is harassing her." JJ said angrily.

"Guys, don't worry..." Penelope started, but was cut off by JJ.

"How can we not worry?" she said. "Honey..."

"No, JJ. Please don't say anything." Penelope said.

"Why not, PG?" Emily asked.

"Because Alvez handled it." she replied.

"But what if you're alone again today, and he tries something." JJ said, angry that she was trying to keep this from the guys. "Who would be there to help you? We don't want anything to happen to you."

"I will let you know if it gets worse. And then you can get all the guys to kick his ass." Penelope said

"If Alvez don't get to him first." Emily teased.

"What do you mean?" Penelope asked confused.

"Oh come on. You can't tell me that you don't know that he like you." JJ said.

"It's all in the way he looks at you. When Brooks tried to flirt with you by calling you gorgeous yesterday, he rolled his eyes. He was jealous." Emily giggled.

"You guys are nuts." Penelope said laughing. After thinking about what he friends said, she continued. "Does he really?"

"YES.' JJ and Emily yelled in unison causing the guys to look at them in confusion. Then they started laughing.

Penelope just shook her head and groaned. _Why me._ She thought.

Breakfast came and everyone ate their breakfast.


	6. Chapter 6

After breakfast, the team headed to the precinct. Penelope went to the temporary office and set up her computers. She felt eyes on her as she set up everything and turned to see Brooks standing there looking at her.

 _What does the dude want now?_ She thought to herself. "Can I help you, Officer Brooks?" she asked him.

"No, I was just watching you." He replied. "So will any of your team be here working with you today?" he asked.

"Yeah, someone will be coming in." She said hoping that it was true.

He remained silent and it was making her uncomfortable, so instead, she sat down and waited for the team to call her for a search.

Brooks just stood in the doorway for a minute longer before walking in, closing the door and locking it. "Do I make you uncomfortable?" he asked as he walked closer to her.

Penelope could feel her heartbeat get harder as he came closer. "Uh, n-n-no." she stuttered. "You don't m-m-make m-me uncomfortable."

"Oh. It seems like I do." he said standing right behind her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and let it drop down her chest to her breast.

Feeling his hand on her made her skin burn, and not in a good way. He made her skin crawl. She pushed his hand away from her and stood up. "I never gave you the authority to touch me."

"When you get feisty like that, it makes me hard. I want you more." He said while rubbing himself through his pants.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave this office." Penelope said pointing towards the door.

"Bitch, who the hell do you think you are talking to?" Brooks asked getting angry and stalking towards he pushing her back against the wall.

"Get your hands off of me." Penelope yelled.

Out in the conference room of the precinct, the team was discussing possible leads when they heard her yell. Alvez darted out of the room to her temporary office with the rest of the team behind him.

Once they got to the office, he tried to open the door but it was locked. The whole team could hear her asking someone to get off of her and leave the office. When they listened closely, they could hear Brooks telling her how good she felt. She even screamed for help. _Screw knocking on the door, I'm about to kick this shit down._ he thought to himself. He told the team to back up and he kicked the door hard and it busted open.

In the office, Penelope was begging Brooks to get off of her. "Get off me. No stop...Don't do that." She yelled. When he didn't listen to her, she screamed. "Help. Help me."

"Shut up, slut. You know you want this. Now take it like a woman." Brooks said and reached his hand under her shirt and squeezed he breast hard. "Damn, you feel good." he hissed. Penelope felt tears come to her eyes.

She was about to scream again when the door was thrown open and she felt so relieved when she saw her team rush in the room.

Alvez rushed over and pulled Brooks off of her and punched Brooks in the face. Brooks fell on his back. As soon as he was down, he was back up and launched himself towards Luke. Luke kneed him in the stomach and punched him in the face again. When he was back on the ground, Luke got on top of him and continued to punch him in the face until Hotch, Rossi, and Reid pulled him off. JJ and Emily ran over to Penelope to take her out of the room.

LT. Sanders heard all the commotion and ran into the office. "What the hell is going on here?" he yelled.

"Your officer over there attacked our tech analyst." Luke said trying to break free.

"He's lying. I wouldn't do anything like that." Brooks said.

"No, he's not. We came in and found him trying to rape her. She was begging for him to stop." JJ said.

Brooks, who was standing in front of the door at that time, turned around and ran out of the precinct. When Reid and Rossi made it out of he precinct, they looked around and saw no one. Brooks was long gone.

Walking back into the precinct, they went and told the team.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

Brooks was sitting in his car just watching the precinct, waiting for the right moment to attack. He was going to get Garcia and Alvez was going to pay. No doubt about that. He was just waiting on the right time.

 _Soon. It will be real soon._ He thought to himself.

In the precinct, Alvez walked to Penelope and wrapped his arms around her. "Are you okay?" he asked worried. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No." Penelope answered shaking her head. "You guys got here before he could." Her voice was cracking at the end.

"Are you sure?" he asked rubbing her back.

"Yeah. I'm good." She said with tears rolling down her face. "He tried, but you guys got here in time. Had you not been here, then we would be having another conversation."

The whole team stood there and watched the interaction between Luke and Penelope unfold. They couldn't believe how comfortable she seemed to be with him right now.

Emily was the first one to recover. "Seriously PG. Are you really okay?" She asked moving towards Penelope.

She nodded. "I just want to get out of here. I want to work from the hotel if that's okay."

Hotch said, "Of course. Garcia. Alvez will take you there. JJ and Reid, go with them. I don't trust Brooks. And, unfortunately, I don't think that he's done."

With that, Penelope, Luke, JJ, and Reid all went to their vehicle and went to the hotel. What they didn't realize that there was a car following them.

Behind them, Brooks was far enough to not be seen, but close enough to not get lost. He had a plan, and it was about to go down.


	7. Chapter 7

Once JJ, Reid, Luke and Penelope got to the hotel and went to the room, Luke guided Penelope to the bathroom door.

"Why don't you go and take a nice long bath. Try to relax. we can take care of all the other stuff when you finish." he suggested.

After agreeing to his idea, she heads into the bathroom and runs water in the tub. As the water runs, she takes a deep breath and thinks about all that has happened. As the memories of what happened with Brooks flashed through her mind, tears started to run down her cheeks.

In the bedroom, JJ, Reid, and Luke were in the room coming up with a plan to keep Penelope safe.

"I will always stay by her side. I'm not leaving under any circumstance." said Luke. , walking over to the bed to take a seat.

"Okay, well, we will need some food." JJ said. Taking a breath, she continued. "How about Reid and I go get some food and snacks for all of us." she suggested. Reid agreed with her and they left.

Walking out the door, "Keep her safe. If you need anything, call us." Reid said.

Luke nodded and watched as they left. He got up to lock the door as soon as they were gone. He turned the TV on to watch the news when he heard her. He heard silent snobs. He wanted to go in the bathroom and wrap his arms around her and erase all the bad events that happened to her. He wanted to take away the pain.

In the bathroom, Penelope was sitting in the tub trying to scrub away all the events of that day. She kept feeling Brooks hands all over her. _I have to get it off_ she thought to herself.

After she finished scrubbing her skin until it hurt, she laid back in the tub to try to relax. Luke told her to relax after all. As she laid back, her mind began to wander. That's when she came up with an idea.

Hopping out of the tub and putting on a robe from the hotel, she ran into the room with Luke and looked for her computer.

"Where is my laptop?" she asked.

Luke looked up when he heard the bathroom door open and saw Penelope rush out searching for something. "It's on the table by the window. Why? What's going on?" he asked concerned.

"Because I'm going to do a background check into Brooks. Actually a full check into his background, phone records, mental history. Something's giving me a bad feeling Alvez, and I want to know what it is." she replied determined. She started looking into Brooks' background and phone history, as well as bank accounts.

"What can I help with?" he asked hoping to find out everything he needed to know.

"I just need you to stay safe, as well as all of my superheros." Penelope said.

"Garcia, you will be safe no matter what. I will protect you." Luke said.

"I really wish that I could believe that. I really want to believe that." Penelope said not looking at Luke.

Turning her around by her chin, he looked directly in her eyes. "I will kill that son of a bitch if he even thinks about laying another hand on you." He said truthfully.

Penelope was shocked by the honesty that she saw in his eyes. She was speechless. All she could do was nod that she understood what he was saying.

Just then, Penelope's computer beeped, informing her that her search was done.

Looking at her computer, she gasped, "Oh my goodness. Alvez, look at this." She told him.

"What?" he asked walking over to look at her computer.

"His phone records came in." She informed him. "These messages...I knew he was creepy. Now I'm sure he is insane."

On the computer screen shows all the messages that Brook sent about kidnapping her. "He's really after you." Luke said shocked. "Look at this shit. He's talking about your...curves."

"Luke, he tried to rape me. What if he comes after me?" she asked fearing the worst.

"Garcia, I need you to calm down. I'm not going to let that happen. I won't let you get hurt." Luke tried to assure her. "Trace the number these messages went to and find out who he is working with. I'm going to call JJ and Reid. We need to alert them of what's going on."

Luke started walking away with his phone in his hand getting ready to call JJ when he was stopped by her voice.

"Hey, Luke." Penelope said getting his attention. Once he turned around, she continued. "Thank you for protecting me. I don't know what I would do if you weren't there."

"The team would have protected you too." Luke said looking in her eyes.

"Yeah they would. I know that. It's just..." Penelope stopped trying to think of a way to say what she feels. _Just tell him Garcia._ she thought to herself.

"What?" Luke asked when she stopped.

"It's just I feel safe around you." Penelope finally said with a sigh.

To say that Luke was shocked was an understatement. "I always thought that you hated me." he said.

"Well, I still do." Penelope stated with a smile to let him know that she was joking. Luke shook his head laughing. "No, seriously, after everything, I feel safer around you."

Luke stared at Penelope. _If only you knew how much I wanted to keep you safe._ he thought to himself. _And I will_ he vowed to himself.

Down the street from the hotel, Brooks was sitting in his car waiting. Just waiting for the right time to execute his plan. It had to be the perfect moment. And it would be. No one would be ready for him when he came.

Penelope Garcia was going to be his for a short while, and Agent Alvez was going to watch him take what was his before he killed her in front of him. And then he would surely die.

 **Sorry that it took so long for me to update. Work has been hectic and when I get home, I normally don't want to see a computer when I get home, but I will be trying to update more often.**

 **And let me thank everyone for their reviews. I love reading them. So please, keep them coming**


	8. Chapter 8

JJ and Reid were in the car on the way back to the hotel when Reid's phone started ringing. He looked at it and saw Luke was calling.

"This is Reid." he answered.

"Reid. This is Alvez. I was calling to update you on the situation." Luke stated.

"What situation?" Reid asked putting the phone on speaker.

"Garcia did a search looking into Brooks. His phone records indicate that he was planning on kidnapping her. He sent some messages to someone. She's trying to trace who the messages was sent to." Luke said.

"What what the messages saying." JJ asked.

"They were describing Garcia, talking about different parts of her body. He said that he was going to wait until she was alone and kidnap her. The person who the messages were sent to told him to do it and let him know when it was done." Luke said.

"That son of a bitch. He actually thinks that he can hurt her and get away with it." JJ said angrily.

"We're on our way back now. Don't let her out of your sight." Reid said.

"I won't . You know that." Luke said and hung up.

Penelope was listening to his side of the phone call was trying to process everything that was happening. When Luke ended the phone call, she turned around and looked at him. "I just can't believe that this is happening."

"I got a bad feeling about him the moment we met him, I just didn't know why." Luke said. "Every bone in my body was telling me not to leave you alone with that guy from the moment we met him."

"Why?" She asked him curiosity in her voice and eyes.

"It's no secret to anyone that I like you. So when the bastard came up to you and was openly checking you out, I got mad. Then he started flirting with you in front of all of us, I can't explain the rage I felt at the time." Luke said with a bitter laugh.

Penelope was shocked. _Did he just say that he likes me and that he was upset that someone else was checking me out and flirting with me_ she asked herself. Her heartbeat was beating faster by the second.

"You like me?" she asked her voice catching at the end.

Luke looked her straight in the eyes and nodded. "I have since I first met you. Remember when we were on the elevator after I finally agreed to be on the team, and you couldn't stand me." he asked with a smile. "You had fire. Still have it. I find that sexy. And then the fake boyfriend you told me about."

"He was real." Penelope said interrupting him. "I just broke up with him because my heart wasn't in that relationship anymore."

"Why the change in heart?" Luke asked.

"Because he was needy. He wanted me to stop working and take care of him." She replied, before continuing. "Now don't get me wrong, I took care of him the best I could, but we were always arguing because I came to work. I just got tired of arguing, so I ended it."

"You did what was best for you. That's understandable. He's an idiot, though." Luke said

"Why do you say that?" Penelope asked.

"Because you have a big heart. You take care of those you love." Luke said.

They stared at each other for a minute. Luke was starting to lean in and kiss her when there was a knock. Luke looked at her and whispered, "Go in the bathroom and lock the door. Do not come out until I tell you it's safe."

Penelope nodded and did what she was toldgrabbing her phone as she went. She made it in the bathroom just as another knock was heard.

Once she was safe in the bathroom, Luke got his gun out of his holster and moved towards the door. He asked "Who is it?" When he received no reply, he got out his phone.

He sent a text to Reid.

 _Where are you? -Luke_

Reid immediately replied

 _Almost there. 10 minutes away. What's up -Reid_

 _Someone's here. I believe its Brooks. Hurry back.-Luke_

Once Reid read the message, he looked at his wife. "We need to get there now." he said. "Brooks is at the hotel."

Back in the room, once he sent one last text to Reid, he went back to the door. "Who is it?" he asked one last time after hearing another knock.

He still did not receive an answer. So he slowly open the door and raised his gun.

"You have nerve showing up here." Luke said

"Well, I want what's mine." Brooks said. "Garcia come on out girl. We got to go."

"You're out of your mind if you think you are walking out of here with her." Luke said ready to pull the trigger if he steps closer.

"You don't have a choice." Brooks said with a sneer. "You're coming too and you can't stop us."

 _Us? Who the hell is us?_ Luke asked himself.

Just as he was about to respond, six big men came in and tackled Luke to the ground.

Brooks looked around and didn't see Penelope. He looked at the bathroom door and saw it closed. _Bingo_ he thought.

He looked down and saw Alvez fighting his men. "Get him down, make sure he's still alive though. I have a treat planned for you, Agent Alvez." Brooks said as he walked towards the bathroom door.

In the bathroom, Penelope was scared. She heard all the commotion in the room and she called Hotch.

When Hotch answered the phone, she told him what was going on. As soon as he said they were on the way and 2 minutes out, she heard a knock at the bathroom door. "Penelope, baby, come on out. I'm here for you." Brooks said through the door.

When she didn't open the door, he kicked it in. Penelope screamed as he walked into the bathroom. "Leave her alone" she heard Luke yell.

Brooks walked into the bathroom and grabbed Penelope. She screamed tring to get away from him. When she snatched away, he slapped her. "Get your ass over here." he yelled.

"If you hurt one hair on her head, you are dead." Luke yelled.

"Hey, Sam, handle him." Brooks said.

"Sure thing boss." Sam said with a smirk.

When Penelope heard the familiar voice, she looked up and saw that her ex that she was just telling Luke about was here and working with Brooks. She saw him walk to Luke and punched in the face. Then he got a gun out.

"No, please don't hurt him. Please." Penelope begged.

Sam looked at her and smirked. He turned to Luke and used the butt of his gun and whipped across Luke's face. Luke fell to the ground unconscious.

"Get him up, and let's go. We have to get out of here." Brooks told the men.

When Hotch, Emily, and Rossi walked into the hotel room, they saw no one. JJ and Reid had gotten stuck in traffic, even turning on the siren in the car, they still made it when the rest of the team did.

The sight in front of them scared them. The room was a mess and there was blood on the floor. The scariest thing of it all was that there was no one in the room. It was empty.

Now Brooks had not only Luke, but Penelope as well, and there was no telling what he would do to them. They have to find them, and find them fast.


	9. Chapter 9

Luke woke up and saw that he was tied to a chair. He tried to get out of the rope, but it was too tight. He looked around the room and saw that there was a bed with someone tied to it. _Penelope_ he thought.

He looked around trying to find a way out of the dark room. He first had to find a way out of that rope. _There's just got to be a way to get us out of here_ He thought.

He was brought back from his thoughts when he heard a groan and saw Penelope stirring.

"Penelope. Look at me. Can you do that?" Luke said hoping she can hear him. When she looked at him, he smiled. "There you go, beautiful. How are you feeling?"

"Have a slight headache." Penelope replied trying to sit up. "What's going on?

"That asshole Brooks got to us." Luke told her. Looking in her eyes, he saw the fear at the mention of Brooks. "Garcia, we are going to get out of here."

"How do you know that?" Penelope asked with a small voice.

"Because, I have to believe that. And you should too." Luke told her.

Before she got the chance to reply, the door opened and Brooks walked in. "Well, well, well. Good to see that both of you are awake. That means we could get started." He said with an evil smile.

Luke looked at Penelope and saw that she was crying. "What do you want with us?" Luke asked irritated.

"Well, you are going to die. But first, you have to watch me take her over and over and over again." Brooks said with a laugh. "And then my men want to have a go, and then she will die. And then you will die."

"If you touch one hair on her head, I will make sure you suffer before I kill you." Luke hissed.

"Luke." Penelope called. When he looked at her, she continued. "Please don't give him anymore ammo. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"You were always thinking about everyone else, weren't you Pen?" she heard a familiar voice say.

"How do you know her?" Luke asked shocked.

"Well, she chose her job over me and now I'm choosing to have fun with these guys over her." Sam said.

"Sam, you left me because I would quit my job. Not the other way around." Penelope said.

Brooks put his hand in his pants and started to stroke his bulge. "I don't think that I can wait any longer. I just have to have her now."

Meanwhile at the precinct, the team burst through the doors. Hotch is heading straight for the Lt.'s office, while Reid is on the phone with Kevin. Rossi called the unit cheif to let them know what was going on.

Brooks is insane. Not only that, he has two of their team members. They have to get them back before it's too late.

"Kevin, how long before you can get here?" Reid asked.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Kevin said.

"The unit chief is setting up a private jet to get you here. Meet with her for the instructions." Reid said. "Get here as soon as possible. We have to find Garcia and Alvez."

"Starting to see if I can track his cell phone as we speak." Kevin said.

"Okay. That will help a lot. See you when you get here." Reid said and hung up the phone.

JJ came up behind him once she saw that he was off the phone. "Maybe we should call Morgan and see if he would like to come and help search for them." JJ suggested. "You know he would do anything for his baby girl, including coming and help search for her."

"That sounds like a good idea to me" Reid said. "Maybe we should run it by Hotch first before we call."

"I just hope that when we find them, they are okay. I can't lose my best friend." JJ said with tears in her eyes.

Reid grabbed his wife by the hand and pulled her to him hugging her tightly. "Me too, Jayje." he said. "Me too."

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

In the dark room, Brooks was on top of Penelope trying to get her clothes off.

"Please don't do this." She screamed at him. Get your hands off of me."

Luke felt rage as he tried to get his hands free. He had to get out of the ropes.

Sam saw Luke struggling and went to him and punched him in the face. "You're not getting out of here, let alone alive. So stop struggling." He said.

"You sons of bitches will be the ones not making out of here alive." Luke said. "And you want to know what, I'm going to enjoy ripping you two apart limb by limb."

Brooks laughed. Still on top of Penelope, he said "That's the thing you are not getting. You are not leaving and if your team finds you, they will find you both dead."

Penelope was crying and praying that one of two things happen: Her team would come and save them, or her and Luke would find a way to get lose and fight their ways out of him. She looked into his eyes and all she saw was rage.

Hours passed and Brooks and Sam were having their fun raping and torturing Penelope. She screamed and cried to the point her throat was hurting. Luke fought against the ropes he was tied in to where he was getting scratches on his wrists.

When Brooks and Sam left, Luke turned to Penelope. "I will make sure that they pay for this."

"Luke, we have to get out of here." Penelope said with tear rolling down her face.

"And we will. Trust me." Luke said with finality.

Luke continued struggling with the ropes. He could fell them getting looser, but they were still too tight for him to free himself. He don't pray much, but he prayed that the team will find them. He didn't want Penelope to be hurt anymore than she has. He would lay down his life for her.


	10. Chapter 10

Hotch, Emily, and Rossi was in the conference room with the Lt. when JJ and Reid walked in. "Kevin is in coming and is meeting with the unit chief to get his flight information." He informed everyone

"And I had an idea that might give us more help." JJ said. "I thought that maybe we could call Morgan and see if he would be willing to come and help us find Alvez and Garcia."

"That's actually a good idea" Emily said. "We know that he would do anything for his baby girl."

Everyone nodded their agreement. JJ nodded and left to call Derek Morgan. Once in an empty room, she dialed his number and waited for the phone to ring.

After two rings she hears his voice. _"Hello"_ he answers.

"Morgan, hi. This is JJ and I have a favor." she stated.

 _"What's the favor?"_ He asked.

"We have a case and we had to bring Garcia with us. Well there was this officer who was harassing her and even tried to rape her in the precinct, so the new agent pretty much beat him up. Well the officer has now kidnapped Garcia and Alvez and we need help finding them." JJ finished.

The moment she finished telling him, he asked " _Where is this case?_ "

"In Orlando." she replied.

 _"I'm on my way."_ he said and hung up.

When Derek had heard that his baby girl was missing, he immediately went into FBI mode. He had been gone for 6 months, but that was still his team. His baby girl. And now the unsub has her and the new agent after attacking his baby girl. That he would not go for.

He went into the living room where his wife, Savannah, was sitting on the couch holding their son, Hank. He sat down beside her and put his arm around her.

"Who was that on the phone, D?" She asked, looking at her husband

"JJ." He replied. "They have a case in Florida, and right now the suspect has their new agent and Penelope." When she didn't reply, he continued. "Savannah, I have to go and help them find her."

"I know, Derek. Honey, I was going to tell you to go and bring her home safe." Savannah said.

"I will. And the son of a bitch who took her will wish he was never born when I am done with him." Derek said.

"You just be safe out there. Come home to me and Hank." Savannah said concerned.

Derek promised her and kissed her forehead. "I still have my go bag in the trunk. I never take it out because there might be a time where I will want to surprise my beautiful wife and son with a trip, and I wouldn't have to pack."

"So go ahead and get out of here. Your best friend needs you." Savannah said kissing her husband on the lips.

Derek gave her a hug and kissed his son's forehead. After that, he headed to the BAU to see if there was a way for him to get to Florida fast. When he got there, he bumped into Kevin who was rushing out.

"Hey Kevin, is the unit chief in?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm just headed out. I have to catch a jet to get to Florida to help the team fi..." Kevin said.

"Find Penelope and Alvez." Derek cut him off. "Yeah. I'm trying to get there too. I'm going to go and see them."

"The team called you." Kevin stated. "Well, I have a private jet that the Unit Chief reserved. Come on. We need to get there."

"Thank you, Lynch." Derek said.

They walked out of the BAU and headed to board the jet. Derek was on his way, and the psycho that kidnapped his baby girl was going to pay.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

Penelope screamed in pain as Sam grunted in pleasure. This was the third time that he raped her.

"Sam, please. This is not you." Penelope said once Sam got off of her.

"Yeah, this is. You just never knew it." Sam sneered.

"Why do you want to hurt her?" Luke asked trying to keep his anger at bay. "Didn't you love her?"

"Yeah, I did love her." Sam said

"Well, I don't believe it." Luke said. "If you loved her, you wouldn't be hurting her the way that you are. You don't do that to someone you love."

"Well, you don't choose a job over someone you love." Sam said sarcastically.

"But you know that as a man, you should know better than to hurt a woman. She doesn't deserve that." Luke said challenging him.

Sam walked over and punched Luke in the face, blood spilling from his mouth. "No one told you to talk."

Luke slowly turned his head to Sam and said "You know I'm right. That's why you are upset."

Sam pursed his lips and nodded his head before he stepped forward. Once he was in front of Luke, he pulled a gun out of his holster and pointed it at Luke's head. "Last time, no one told you to say anything. So shut the fuck up." He said.

Penelope was looking on in fear. "Luke, please, don't say anything else. I don't want you to get hurt." She said in fear.

Luke looked at Penelope and saw her fear, so he sat back in his seat.

"Yeah, listen to the bitch, Luke" Sam mocked With that, he lowered his gun and walked back leaving the room.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Luke started trying to get loose even more with a determined look on his.

"What are you doing?" Penelope asked staring at him.

"Getting us the hell out of here." Luke said. "I'm not going to sit here and watch them hurt you anymore."

"But how are you going to do that?"Penelope asked with a small voice." We're both tied up."

Luke looked at her. "The ropes around my wrists are loose. I just need to loosen it some more to get my arms out." He said. "I'm going to get us out of here. Once and for all."

As soon as he said that, his arms slid out of the ropes. He removed the ropes from his legs. Once he was loose, he made a quick work of getting Penelope untied and they both headed out of the room making sure to check and see if anyone was around the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Walking in the conference room, JJ sees her husband making the map of where Brooks kidnapped his victims and tried to figure out the coordinates of his comfort zone.

"He has to have them somewhere between Magic Kingdom and the city limits in the other direction." Reid said.

"The question is where?" JJ said.

Just as she said that, Kevin and Morgan walked in. "Well that's what we're here to find out."

"Morgan" Emily said as she and JJ ran to him to give him a hug. "We're so glad that you are here."

The guys came and gave him a handshake.

"What have we got so far?" He asked as he set down his bag.

As the team began to fill him and Kevin in on what hey have gotten so far.

Meanwhile across town, in an abandoned building, Luke was holding Penelope'so hand as they ran through it trying to find their way out. They found themselves in a room with a dresser full of necklaces, purses, heels, and dresses that was clearly stolen from women. They were all bloody. _The other victims_ Penelope thought to herself. They ran back out the room and kept going. They have to find the exit.

Sam and Brooks walked back in the room that they were holding Penelope and Luke and found it empty. "What the hell?" Brooks yelled. "How the hell did they get out?" he roared.

"It looks like he broke his ropes." Sam replied shocked that someone had that much strength.

"No shit, sherlock" Brooks replied with sarcasm. "Find them. Find them now."

Luke looked around a corner and saw that there was no one coming so he gestured for Penelope to follow him.

"I don't know if I can keep going. I'm tired, Luke." Penelope cried just as they came up on a door separate from all the other doors. Luke stuck his head out the door and saw one guard.

"Okay. So I know you've been through a lot and I know you are in so much pain, but I need you to run. ,Penelope, we are so close to getting out of here and getting you help." He told Penelope, who nodded in answer. "Follow me." And with that, he walked outside and snuck up behind the guard. With one move, he put the guard in a choke hold until the guard passed out. Then he searched him for a phone. When he found no phone, he sighed. "Looks like we're on our own." With that, he grabbed her hand and took off in the woods that was behind the building.

They kept going until they couldn't see the building anymore. He paused knowing Penelope needed a break. She was hurt after all. "We need to find a road or a phone to get in touch with the team." Luke told her.

Looking down at the ground, Penelope Sawa glimmer of pink. Picking it up, she saw it was a phone. Not just any phone. Her phone. They discarded it in the woods. She checked to make sure the battery was in it. "Will this work?" She asked looking up at him with a smile.

Luke looked down at her phone as she sent in an agent in distress signal.

At the precinct, the team was discussing the case when everyone'should phone went off. JJ was the first one to check hers. "Guys" She said in surprise excitement. "It's an agent in distress signal."

Kevin who was typing away furiously on his computer. "And it's coming from Agent Garcia's phone."

"Kevin, can you track the phone?" Emily asked.

"Doing that now, and it's searching, and searching, and ... BINGO. Signal is picking up in the woods North of the city." Kevin said, realizing he sounded just like Penelope. "Address is on your phones."

When he said that, the whole team left to go get their team members.

At the building where Sam and Brooks kept Penelope and Luke, they went outside and saw the guard who was standing outside unconscious. "They actually escaped." Sam said shocked.

"We all have to go and get them" Said Brooks. And they all started for the woods.

"Look, Penelope, we have to keep going okay. Let's make sure we keep the phone." Luke said. When Penelope nodded and stood up, he grabbed her hand and started running further and further away. They were going to get out of this alive. He would make sure of it.

The team got to the abandoned building an hour and a half later. "This must be where they were kept." JJ said.

"The coordinates of her cell phone shows them further this way." Reid said pointing past the building.

"Let's go get baby girl and Agent Alvez." Morgan said walking past all of them. As they got closers to the people, they all pulled their guns out.

"Brooks, lower your weapon and put your hands up" Hotch said.

"Make me, Agent Hotchner." Brooks said with a sneer.

 **Sorry it took so long to update. I've been sick and not in the mood to write. Still sick, but I am starting to feel better.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Minutes earlier….**

Penelope and Luke were running, hand in hand, trying to find the road. Luke knew Penelope was getting tired, but they couldn't stop. They had to get out of there and fast.

Luke knew that if they were caught, then not only would he get hurt, but Penelope would get hurt even more. She's already been hurt enough. And he would die before he let anyone else hurt her.

"Come on. We can do this. We can get out of this." He said to her as they slowed down.

"I'm tired, Luke." Penelope replied.

Just as he was about to respond, they heard a gun shot. "What the hell was that?" She asked as he jumped.

"We need to keep moving." He said as he grabbed her hand to make sure that she would keep up.

"Was that a gunshot?" She asked as they started running again.

"I'm thinking that the team may be close." Luke said. "But we have to keep going because we don't want to be caught off guard."

Penelope just nodded as they continued to run.

Meanwhile the team was trying to get Brooks to lower his weapon. Derek shot his gun in warning. "I'm warning you. Drop the gun. I've been traveling all day to get here and my patience is wearing thin."

Brooks did as he was told and Hotch ran over to cuff him. "Where is our tech analyst and agent?" he asked.

"I don't know" Brooks replied with a mug grin.

Punching him in the face making him fall, Derek pointed his gun to his head. "You better start talking before I put bullet in you. Where is my baby girl and that agent."

Scared, Brooks stuutered, "I...I really...d..d..d..don't know. They escaped and made their way into the woods somehow."

Handing him over to the officers, the team went forward into the woods in search of their team members.

 **Present...**

Luke and Penelope kept running. It felt like they were running forever. They came up on a road and took a break. "Hopefully someone drives this way." Luke said praying that they would get home alive.

Looking past him, Penelope said, "Looks like you're in luck."

Luke looked behind him and saw two police cars driving down the road. One was carrying Brooks who scowled at him and the other was following. The second car stopped and the officer got out.

"Hey, it's going to be okay guys." he said to Luke and Penelope.

"Do you know where our team is?" Luke asked.

Yeah, they are in the woods looking for you. Let me call them." he said and went back to his patrol car.

Hotch and the team were walking through the woods and looking for clues when Rossi's phone started to ring.

"Agent Rossi." he answered and listened to the voice on the other end of the phone. "Okay. We are on the way." Hanging up the phone, he looked at the others. "They've been found."

"By who?" JJ asked.

"Officer Perry. Let's go to them." Rossi said as they started to run back to their cars.

"Didn't he go to escort Brooks to jail?" Reid said.

"Yeah. He found them on the side of the road on the way." Rossi said.

The team got into their cars and headed towards their team members.

Five minutes of driving and they came into view. When the car stopped, JJ, Emily and Derek jumped out of the car and ran to them while Reid, Hotch, and Rossi parked the cars and got out.

"Oh my God, Penelope! Luke! Are you guys okay." Emily said as she ran and gave the both hugs.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Penelope said unconvincingly.

"No, she's not. She needs to go to the hospital." Luke said looking at her. "They took turns raping her while they had us both tied up."

"So, it was more than one person?" Emily asked

They both nodded.

"I just want to go home. Please no hospitals.

"Hey, Hard Head, you need to be cleared by medical staff." Derek finally said.

"Derek" Penelope said shocked. She had not noticed him until now.

"Baby Girl, you brought me out of sitting at home." Derek said. "You had me worried."

Finally realizing that her Hot Stuff is really there, she ran to him. "D, what are you doing here?"

Wrapping his arms tightly around Penelope, he answered, "I find out that you were abducted and you think I'm going to sit on my ass and do nothing."

Luke looked at how she interacted with this man he never seen before. _Who is this dude_ he thought to himslef. _Why do he have his arms on my girl?_

When he saw the man look up, he snapped back into reality. Derek walked to him and held out his hand, "Derek Morgan. Nice to meet you."

"Luke Alvez. Same to you." he replied.

"Luke was amazing the whole time. He kept me calm and protected me when we weren't tied up." Penelope said praising Luke.

"I did what any real man would do." he replied with a smile. "Did you catch Sam and the other guards?" he asked the team

"Sam?" JJ said looking confused.

"Yeah, he was working with Brooks." Penelope informed them.

"WHAT?" JJ and Emily yelled in unison.

"Yeah. He and Brooks had it out for Penelope, apparently for choosing to work instead of quit the BAU." Luke said.

"That son of a bitch." Derek said.

"That's what I said." Luke agreed.

"So when was he last here?" Reid asked them.

"A while a go" Penelope answered.

"Now the question is" Hotch began

"Where the hell is Sam?" Rossi finished.

 **Sorry it took so long to update. Let me start by saying thank you all for the well wishes. That really meant a lot to me. And I am feeling much better.**

 **And I've been trying to find the time to update. Aside from being sick, I've been busy as well. But I do love you all, and I will do my best to make everyone happy.**

 **Thank you for sticking with me. Please Read and Review**


	13. Chapter 13

Pacing around the room, he just couldn't shake the feeling he got. _How the hell did that happen? I don't believe it._ He thought to himself.

He just continued pacing and thinking about the events of the last day. "How did that bastard get loose? How did he escape?" He yelled to himself.

Sam was angry. And when Sam gets angry, he gets vengeful. There was no way Luke and Penelope would get away thinking that it was the last they've heard from him.

Meanwhile, across town, the team had talked Penelope into going to the hospital to be treated. She didn't want to go, but Derek and Luke both said that they wouldn't leave her alone.

As the ambulance pulled up to the emergency room and unloaded the gurney that she was on, Luke hopped out of the car that Derek was driving behind the paramedics.

Luke followed the gurney until a doctor stopped him. "Sir, you can't go back there."

"I can't leave her." Luke said as he tried to fight the doctor off of him.

"Sir, let the doctors do their jobs. You have to stay here." said the doctor as he held Luke back.

"Don't let anything happen to her." he said as he stopped fighting. Looking at Penelope. "I will be right here waiting, Penelope."

The doctors and paramedics continued to roll her through the doors. When they couldn't see her anymore, the team sat down and waited.

After three hours, they were still waiting and Luke was getting irritated. "What is taking so long? They should have said something by now." he said angrily.

"They will be out soon. I'm sure they are just making sure that they cover all their basis." JJ said as the rest of the team sat in the chairs waiting and trying to remain calm.

Once the words left her mouth, she saw a doctor walking towards he waiting room.

"Penelope Garcia?" he asked coming into the room.

The team rushed towards him. "How is she?" Luke asked as soon as he was face to face with the doctor.

"She is very lucky. There was no tearing, but she does have bruises to her wrists, neck, breasts, and thighs. We did a rape kit and gathered quite a bit of semen. I sent to the lab for testing, and I will let you know when the results come in." said the doctor.

"Can we see her?" Luke asked the doctor wanting to run past him to the room where Penelope is.

"A nurse is setting her up in her room right now. Once she gets settled, the nurse will come and get you." the doctor said.

"Thank you, doctor." Emily said. The doctor nodded and walked away.

Once the doctor was out of ear shot, Hotch spoke so only the team could hear him. "Sam was in on this, and he thinks that he can get away with this. Once Garcia is feeling better, we will find this bastard and make him pay. Until then, Garcia is not to be left alone at all. We have to keep her safe. She is family and we protect our family."

Luke nodded. The nurse came and guided the team back to Penelope's room. When they entered, she was wide awake and had tears in her eyes. She didn't even notice that the team had walked into the room.

"Hey, now, Baby Girl, we will have none of that. You are okay. You are safe." Derek said as he walked towards the bed.

Jumping when she heard his voice, she looked up to see her whole team including Derek there.

"I'm sorry for crying." she told them.

Luke, who was standing in the back moved forward. "What are you apologizing for?" he asked her concerned.

"I don't know." Penelope said. "I feel as if this is my fault."

"You had no idea that Brooks was psycho. If this is anybodies fault, it's mines. He gave me a bad vibe. Should have followed my instincts." Luke said trying to comfort her.

Penelope looked at him as if he grew another head. "Luke, this is not your fault. None of it is." He looked up at her and saw honesty in her eyes. "Honestly, I don't blame you. You stayed there when we were tied up trying to get loosed. And when you did, you got us out of there. You wouldn't let me stop running when I wanted to. And when...everything...was happening, you were talking to me, trying to keep me calm. You helped me so much Luke. Please believe that."

The team watched in awe as Penelope tried to console Luke. They couldn't believe their eyes. They thought that Penelope hated Luke and now she was comforting him.

Luke sat in a chair by her bedside and grabbed her hand. As soon as she felt his hand on hers, she instantly felt safe. Luke squeezed her hand to let her know that he heard her.

To say that Penelope was happy to be around her family again was an understatement. This was her safe haven. She loves each and every one of them.

Across town, in his hotel room, Sam was pacing back and forth on the phone. "Well I need you to find out where she is. It's not that damn hard. Find out where she is. I have to finish this job." He yelled and hung up the phone.

 _I will get you Penelope. And let's not forget about Luke. They will pay. This was not over._ he thought to himself.

He was brought back to reality when his phone rang. "What?" he answered the phone.

"I found her." said the person on the other end.

 **Here we go. Please read and review.**

 **Sorry that it took so long to update. And I want to thank everyone who has stuck with me from the beginning. I love all of you guys. Thank you so much.**


	14. Chapter 14

_I will get you Penelope. And let's not forget about Luke. They will pay. This was not over. he thought to himself._

 _He was brought back to reality when his phone rang. "What?" he answered the phone._

 _"I found her." said the person on the other end._

"Where?" Sam said in the phone.

"Orlando Regional. They admitted her for observation." the voice said.

"What room is the bitch in?" he asked.

"Room 510." the voice said.

"Alright." Sam said and hung up the phone.

"Now it's time to finish what we started. For me and Brooks."Sam said to himself. He gathered his gun and keys, and headed to the hospital.

At the hospital, the team was still in Garcia'so room and was talking while she rested. It took some doing but they finally got her to go to sleep. They knew she was tired, but they also know she was scared of the nightmares that weye sure to come.

"Sam is going to think that he can finish the job guys. He was so sure that we would both end up dead by tomorrow. Who's to say he's not already here?" Luke said.

"That's why we need to come up with a plan to get him and keep you guys safe until then." Hotch said.

"I can take care of myself. I'm worried about her. I don't want to see her hurt anymore." Luke said.

"Baby Girl knows I will do anything to keep safe." Derek said walking closer. "I will stay with them, Hotch. Maybe someone else needs to stay as well."

"I can stay too." Emily said.

"It's settled. Morgan and Emily will stay with you and Garcia." Hotch said. Looking at the rest of the team, he continued, "The rest of us will go back to the station to meet with Lynch. Hopefully he can find him and we make sure that the bastard pay for what he did."

Rossi walked over to Luke and handed him a gun. "You will need this. And after this is over, you need to let her know how you feel."

"I already told her. Right before Brooks showed up at the hotel. We didn't exactly have time to talk about it." Luke said looking down to the floor.

"This will all be over soon. One thing I know about this team, they won't stop until they find him." Derek said. "You'll have a chance to talk about it after it's over. Just make sure you keep my Baby Girl happy."

"That's all I want to do." Luke said. 'She's been hurt so much already."

Little did the everyone know, Sam was in the hallway listening to every word. As soon as the team started to head out the room, Sam ran and hid around the corner until he saw the team get on an elevator.

Once the team left, Luke went to Penelope's bedside and sat down in a chair. He just stared at her because he wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her and make all of her pain go away. _We'll get this son of a bitch_ he thought to himself. He got closer to the bed when he saw her stir.

Penelope was beginning to wake up when she sensed someone over her. She slowly opened her eyes and the sight she saw, she knew she wouldn't mind waking up to it everyday. "Hey" she said with a low voice.

Luke smiled at her. "Hey, yourself. How did you sleep?' He asked.

"With nightmares, but knowing that the team is here was comforting. It made the nightmares less frightening." she answered looking around for the team. "Where is everybody?" she asked when she saw only Emily and Derek.

"The rest of the team went to the precinct. They are trying to find Sam." Emily said as her and Derek finally stepped forward.

"The three of us are staying here to keep you safe." Derek said. "Sam will not get to you again, Baby Girl."

Penelope smiled. "You mean, I have my raven-haired beauty, my hot stuff, and...well, I have to come up with a name for Luke. But you are telling me that I have you three superheroes here to protect me. I'm a lucky lucky girl."

Walking into the precinct, the team except for Luke, Emily, Derek, and of course Penelope, went to the room where Kevin was working.

"Hey, Kevin. We need you to find Sam. He was with Brooks when he kidnapped Garcia and Alvez."

"Why would do he do that? He's supposed to love her and protect her." Kevin said shocked.

"Because she chose her job over him. He got upset, but that doesn't give him an excuse to do that to them." Rossi said angry

"And we need to make sure that the son of a bitch pay for what he did to my sister." Reid said just as angry as Rossi. JJ walked to her husband and placed her hand on his back."And we will, Spence." She said

The team filled Kevin in on what they know about Sam. "We know that he was text and calling Brooks. Go through his phone records to see if he give up any information on where he could be staying." Rossi told Kevin.

"Do you think we can get a warrant for his arrest?" JJ asked Hotch.

"I'm calling Strauss now. Hopefully we can get one today." Hotchkiss said pulling out his phone and calling the director.

"Looking through his phone records, he was telling Brooks that be was staying at a hotel. But they don't say where." Kevin said.

Rossi looked at him. "Dig deeper. There has to be something there." Hey said.

Hotch walked back in the room. "We got the warrant." he said to everyone.

"Uh, guys. I got him." Kevin said. "He's currently at the hospital. Just sent coordinates to your phones."

The team immediately left and went back to the hospital. JJ was texting Morgan, Alvez, and Emily alerting them to be on the lookout.

 **I'm sorry that it has been over a month since I updated this story. So here's some good news. I am getting ready to start working from home. That gives me more time to be able to write and post more for you guys. I've been busy trying to get everything set up o work from home.**

 **I want to thank everyone for their reviews. I love reading them.**

 **Special shout out to Lynda, MomofPhoenix, for the love that you have shown. I want to let you know that I read every word and take it heart.**

 **I want to shout out to all of you. I love you guys.**


	15. Chapter 15

While Penelope laid in her hospital bed, Derek, Luke, and Emily tried to keep her mind off of the case and Sam.

"Do you know what we can do when we get back home?" Emily asked Penelope with a smile.

"A girl's day? No men allowed?" Penelope said with an excited grin.

Emily nodded, but as soon as she was about to reply, Luke's phone went off signalling an incoming text.

He looked at the text that he received from JJ and immediately stood up.

"What's wrong?" Penelope asked him noting his worried expression.

"He's here." He replied

"What? Who's here?" Emily asked.

"Sam. He's at the hospital." he informed them. "JJ just texted me. They are on their way here."

Penelope started to panic. Sam was at the hospital. He was here to get her and kill Luke. She couldn't believe that this was how it ended. Her life just could not end like this. There was so much she didn't get to experience. She never got married nor had kids. Her and Luke never got to finish their conversation. The one about their feelings. She never got to experience real love.

"We need to split up and take each end of the hospital, so that we can catch him." Derek said.

"Absolutely not. I think our chances are better if we stick together." Luke said. He looked at Penelope and saw that she was terrified. "It's okay Penelope. We are going to get the son of a bitch."

"Yeah, and the way to that will be to separate. We have better leverage if he never see us coming." Derek said.

"I think that we should all stay together. No doubt Sam brought some of his goons with them. I know for a fact that not all of them were arrested. If we stay together, we would have more leverage." Luke said.

Emily, who was quiet during the whole exchange, finally spoke up. "I don't know Morgan. I think Alvez might be right, but you made some pretty good points too." she said. "Why don't we compromise. How about two of us split up and take an entrance. and the other one stay with Penelope." Looking at Penelope, "Do you still remember how to aim the gun and shoot, just like Morgan taught you during the battle situation?" When Penelope nodded her head, Emily continued. "Good. Then I think we have a plan." She taking out her back up gun.

Luke nodded even though he didn't like the idea. Just then he got another text from JJ. _We are here._ "The team is here."

"So maybe you guys could stay here with me. "Penelope said in a small voice finally speaking up for the first time since finding out that Sam was at the hospital.

Emily looked at her friend with concern. "Of course, we will stay with you, sweetie." she said moving closer to give Penelope a hug.

Luke and Derek looked towards the bed and then moved to stand in front of it with their guns drawn while Emily stood next to the bed with her gun as well. They all heard someone at the door, and raised their guns toward the door.

Just then Hotch, walked in, and everyone dropped their guns. "We got the son of a bitch." He said as he entered the room.

They all heard Penelope breathe a sigh of relief as she now didn't have to worry about Sam and Brooks. Now she just want to get back to Quantico and never step foot out of the BAU again.

"That's good." she said as Luke made his way over to the bed. "You guys really are my heroes." she continued with a smile.

They all smile as the rest of the team entered the hospital room. "The local PD took Sam to the station to book him and officially arrest him." Rossi said. "This is all over, Kitten."

Penelope smiled. "I'm ready to go home." she said with a laugh.

Everyone else laughed as well and all was well with the team again. Time went on and the doctor came back into the hospital room three hours later and told Penelope that she could go home. She was even cleared to fly.

"Let's get out of here." JJ said. "I already went and packed up everything of yours, Garcie. Spence did yours, Alvez. We figured you wouldn't want to step foot back in the room."

They both thanked them and the team left to go back to the station to make sure Sam was booked before they headed o the jet, along with Kevin.

On the jet, Penelope was sitting alone and wondering how everything that transpired in Orlando happened. _I should have followed my instincts about Brooks_ she thought to herself. She was lost in her own thoughts that she didn't see Luke sit next to her.

"Hey. You okay?" he asked her. When she nodded, he quirked his eyebrow at her.

"Okay. I will be okay in time." she replied.

"Good answer" Luke smiled.

She smiled back at him."I can't wait to get back to Quantico. I am never leaving again. This whole time, keep thinking that I missed my apartment." she said with a smile.

"I missed my Roxi." Luke said.

Penelope nodded her head in agreement thinking about the dog that has stolen her heart, like it's owner. She looked over at Luke. He looked to be in thought for a moment and she lost her smile."What's wrong?" she asked.

"Look, I don't want to ruin the victorious mood, but I'm just really curious right now." he said shyly.

Penelope laughed at the fact that he was nervous. "Don't be nervous. If you want to know something, just ask." she told him.

Luke nodded and took a deep breath. "Who is Battle?"

 **Sorry it took so long to update. Just been super busy. I'm glad that I had some time sit and update for you guys. As always, please read and review. I love you guys**


	16. Chapter 16

Penelope stared at Luke in shock. She never thought she would have to discuss that horrible moment of her life again. it took her a while, but she found her voice again.

"I'm sorry. What?" she stuttered. "What was the question?"

Luke looked at her and he had a feeling that he didn't want to know the answer. "Who or what is Battle?"

Penelope sighed and opened her mouth to respond, but no words came out. Luke could see she was struggling to find the words to explain. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. It's really none of my-" he was cut off by Penelope.

"Have you ever been shot?" Penelope asked Luke. Luke stared at her wondering where the topic came from. He had no idea that it was all part of her explanation.

Luke nodded his head. "Yeah. Once. In the shoulder when I first started out in the FBI."

Penelope looked at him and nodded. "I was shot in the chest once. Right here." She pointed to the spot on her chest that had the scar from her wound.

Luke was shocked to find out that she was shot. "What happened?" He asked, curiosity getting the better best of him.

"I met this guy at a coffee shop I used to frequent. He told me his name was James Colby Baylor. He was having trouble with his laptop. I fixed his laptop. He asked me out on a date." Penelope stated taking a deep breath as the memory flooded her mind. "I came into work and Morgan automatically knew something was different. He said I didn't do out normal greeting." she said with a laugh.

"Normal greeting?" he asked with a smile.

Penelope looked at Luke and smiled. "Yeah. Every morning, he would say 'good morning, Baby Girl'. I would always say 'I'll show you a good morning, Hot Stuff.' I didn't do that." Penelope sighed. "He asked what was wrong and I told him that I met a guy who asked me out. It sounded to good to be true. He told me to trust my instincts. Somehow, me and Morgan started arguing around that time and I ended up going on the date. He seemed normal. After the date he took me home and I thought he was going to kiss me. He told me that he had been waiting to that all night. Then he pulled out a gun and shot me in the chest."

Luke just looked on shocked. He had not been expecting this. Not only was she shot, but she was shot by someone she went on a date with. _How could anybody want to hurt Penelope_ he thought.

"He then stood over me and I remember holding my breath so that he'd think I was dead. I was grateful when he walked away. My neighbor came home and called police. I went to the hospital. Had surgery. Almost died. When I came to, I found out that he wasn't caught. I had to have a protection detail. I was suspended for flagging cases so that authorities would take a look into them." She said and looked at him.

"That was a horrible time for the whole team." a voice said coming up. Penelope turned to see Morgan and JJ sitting across from them. "I almost lost my best friend. My Baby Girl. I remember being pissed." Morgan said.

"I remember being scared out of my mind." Penelope said.

Luke spoke up then. "That's truly horrible. Did they ever catch the son of a bitch?" He asked.

Penelope nodded. "Eventually."

"What does that have to do with you learning to shoot during the Battle situation?" Luke asked.

"You see, the guy's name was Jason Battle." JJ said.

Luke looked at Penelope and asked, "I thought you said his name was James Colby Baylor?"

Penelope shook her head. "No I said that the name he told me was James Colby Baylor. After I was released from the hospital and came home, I had to do some digging. Found out his real name was Jason Battle. He was a deputy cop. Apparently some of the cases I flagged were his cases and he came after me to see if I had caught on to the fact that he was killing victims and then was the first to respond to the call." Penelope stopped talking, too overwhelmed by the emotions she was going through talking about this.

"After she was released from the hospital, I stayed with her until he was caught, Good thing too. He killed one of her protection details, and tried to finish the job. I taught her how to aim and pull the trigger if need be while I was out in the hallway chasing him. Told her if anybody walked through her door, shoot."

"Where is he now?" Luke asked. "I know you guys would have kept tabs on his whereabouts."

"He's dead." Hotch answered from behind them.

"Yeah. Thought he was a bad ass. Had the nerve to step foot in the BAU and tried to take hostages." Rossi said.

JJ nodded. "What he didn't know was that I was at the BAU but not in the bullpen. I was in my office. Came up behind him. Shot him right between the eyes." she said. "And would do it all again for Pen."

"Good. I don't get why someone would come after you Penelope." Luke said.

"One thing is that with this job, we all make enemies. But I learned that it comes with the territory. As long as I am making that world a much better place, then I'm happy. I know that if anyone comes after me again, they have to get through..." she trailed off pointing to everyone on the plane.

"That's right." Reid said. "Because we are a family. We protect our own."

 **Sorry it took so long for me to update. Been a long time. Hope you liked it. Please read and review.**


End file.
